Halloween : Frights and Love
by livinaintkilledmeyet
Summary: Andy's ideas of Halloween fun aren't exactly the same as Sharon's.


Note one : I sadly do not own the characters used in this story.

Note two : Please excuse the horrible title. I was drawing a blank.

* * *

Sharon glanced around at all the people that had gathered at Universal Studios. As she listened to the screaming coming from a few feet away, she once again wondered how people could find something like this appealing. Was there really any fun in being scared half to death? She certainly didn't think so. She was still trying to figure out how in the world Andy managed to talk her into coming here with him when the man in question headed her way. Catching sight of the tickets he was excitedly waving, she realized that her silent prayers that the event be sold out had gone unanswered. Just her luck.

"I went ahead and got us the front of the line passes, too. I know how much you love going first," Andy teased once he was close enough for her to hear him.

"Andy, that really doesn't seem fair to all the people that are already here. We should just wait our turn. I don't mind." Her response was met with an arched brow and the beginnings of a smirk she was half tempted to smack off of him.

"Don't tell me Sharon Raydor is afraid of haunted houses."

"I am not afraid!" She insisted. "I simply don't see the appeal of people in costume jumping out at me. Or all the blood and gore. It's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Sharon, we're cops for a living. Blood and gore aren't exactly foreign concepts to us."

"But still..." she trailed off, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She realized that anything else she said would discredit her claim of not being scared in the first place.

Andy stood there for a moment before taking a step towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Sharon, we can go if you want. We don't have to do this."

"No," She told him before continuing in what she hoped came off as a more convincing tone. "No. You already spent money on the tickets and we're here. Let's just get it over with." She placed her hand on top of his for a moment before taking a few steps ahead of him. A small smile graced her lips when he stepped forward and rested a hand on the small of her back. A gentle nudge got her walking again and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when she read the name of the first maze – _This Is The End_. Well, that seemed fitting enough. God, how could she have forgotten all the questionable things being in love could lead a person to agree to?

* * *

They were only a few feet inside the maze when Sharon decided that hiding behind Andy wasn't the best option. He did block her view for the most part but the fear of someone grabbing her or coming up behind her had her tying to come up with a better plan. "Andy..."

"Yeah, Sharon?"

"Can you stop for a second?"

He turned to look at her and ven in the horrible excuse for lighting she could see his concern for her shining through in his gaze. "Are you alright? Do you want to go?"

"I'm fine and no. I just..." She tilted her head some, suddenly feeling silly to be asking such a thing. "Can you hold my hand instead?"

"Of course. You know I'll always keep you safe." He offered her a smile before he reached out to grab her smaller hand in his. Their fingers entwined and he gave a gentle pull to get her closer to his side. She had to move behind or in front of him a few times when the path became too narrow for them to walk through, but overall she found she enjoyed this option much better. It gave her the ability to bury her head against his shoulder when something jumped at her or she just didn't want to look at things. A reaction she had more than a few times. Not that he mentioned nor complained about it.

By the time they reached the exit of the third maze Sharon was even more convinced that there had to be something off in the people that enjoyed these kind of things. As for Andy, she wasn't sure that a man with health issues like he had should be going through these. Especially after she had found herself clutching her chest on more than one occasion. But judging by the look on his face, he was having a great time. Which she ended up deciding was the only reason why she didn't take him up on his offer to skip the rest. He had sat through plenty of things for her that she knew he wouldn't attend if it wasn't for her. The least she could do was suck it up and face the next three mazes without complaining. Of course that didn't mean she would stop debating the ways in which she should torture him as a form of payback for this night. "Andy..."

"No Sharon, one of the people touching you does not count as assaulting a police officer."

She sent him a mock glare. "That _wasn't_ what I was going to ask. But now that you brought it up."

Andy chuckled, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend so that he could pull her against his side. "Sweetheart, them reaching out and touching your arm is all part of the fun. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Yes, I do. But why didn't they grab you?"

"It's simple, really."

"Why? Andy, so help me if you say it's because you're a man!"

"I learned my lesson the one time I actually used that answer on you years ago. It took me a week to get the ringing in my ear to stop!" He paused long enough for her to mumble the "Serves you right." that he knew was coming. "What I was going to say is that they can tell you're scared so that's why they bother you more. You'd be fine if you went Darth Raydor on them."

"Oh, I'm going to go Darth Raydor on someone alright." She mumbled as she walked with him to the next attraction.

* * *

Once they reached the end of the final maze, Andy led Sharon out of the park and in the direction of where they had parked. He glanced down at her as he tried to determine whether she actually enjoyed herself or not. "So... what did you think, honestly?"

"I think I will be sleeping with the lights on tonight."

"I have another option for you," he offered. Once she arched a brow letting him know to continue, he did. "You could come to my place with me. You mentioned earlier that Rusty won't be home tonight and this way you won't have to be alone. Besides, we have off tomorrow so it's not like you have to worry about getting ready for anything in the morning.

"Andrew Flynn, is this your way of inviting me into your bed?"

"I did promise to keep you safe..."

"Ah, I see." She took a step closer to him and rested her hands against his chest. "So you'll be staying awake all night to ensure my safety? Is that what you're saying?"

His arms went around her waist as his expression turned innocent. Or at least as innocent as Andy Flynn could pull off. "Well no, not exactly. I was thinking more along the lines of holding you all night. You know, sleeping beside you and all that gentlemanly stuff."

As hard as she tried not to, Sharon couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "Aren't you just a sweetheart?"

"You sound surprised! That hurts my ego, you know."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for that." She batted her lashes for effect before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer on one condition."

"Name it and you've got it."

"Next Halloween, I get to plan our date."

He wasn't quite sure what he expected her condition to be, but it certainly wasn't that. He tilted his head, pretending to think it over. "Well..."

"I can sleep alone just fine," she warned.

"Okay woman, okay. You've got yourself a deal." He leaned down for a quick kiss before stepping back from her so that they could continue their walk to the car.

Once they reached the car, Andy opened her door. She hesitated before getting in to flash him a bright smile. Right away Andy knew he was in trouble. "That means I have a little over a year to find the perfect matching costumes for us!" With that she settled into her seat, giving the door a tug so that it closed before Andy could reply. Maybe next time Andy would think things through enough to realize Sharon Raydor always got even.


End file.
